i love you
by falling moonlight
Summary: ok. no one can always be perfect ever moment of there life. there are times when every one falls between the cracks. what will sasuke do when he finds naruto like this? song fics. sasunaru or narusasu i don't know!
1. begining take me

disclaimer: no i don't own naruto! T-T your all so mean!!!!

note: i'm contimueing other story, just had to write this. .. please don't ask!

Take me and let me in  
Don't break me and shut me out

_The nine tails fox demon, ravanged the villige hidden in the leaves, killing any that apposed him, and many that didn't. In short, many died. But, one man rose, and opposed this demon. . . and won. _

So take me and let me in  
Don't break me and shut me out

_The man was known as the forth, and although he was young, he was one of the strongest around. Since the demon was too strong to kill, the Forth trapped him in the body of a new. the Forth's life was over, using all his chakra to seal the demon, but his last wish, was that the boy be treated as a hero. no body respected that wish. . . _

I lit my pain on fire  
And I watched it all burn down  
Now I'm dancing in the ashes  
And theres no one else around  
Cause I wanna be apart of something  
This is just a story of a broken soul

_Naruto watched the people the people go by, the rain falling in sheets from the sky. He stood out in the rain, no unbrella, over even a coat. All he had, was his black t-shirt that clung to him, and his bright orange pants, that seemed dull in the onslaught of rain. His blue eyes, that ussualy shown with his innocence, and laughter, were dullcand dark as they peaked out of blond hair that covered a good part of his face. Nobody raised a hand to help him. to stop the falling rain that already covered his body, and had soaken into his cloths. He closed his eyes, turning his face up to the pouring rain, as if it could erase all of his sins. If only it could . . . _

As days go by, my heart grows cold  
I can't seem to let this all pass me by

_Naruto sat in his favorite ramon shop, slurping up the heated noodles quickly. He was still covered in the rain that had foresaken him, but he ignored it, refusing his body the warmth it deserved. Naruto stopped for a second, looking at his hands. The hands of a sinner. the hands of a 'demon'. _

I'm burning in the heavens  
And I'm drowning in a hell  
My soul is in a coma  
And none of my friends can tell  
That I'm reaching out and getting nothing  
This is just a story of a broken soul

_"What are you doing dobe?" Said a a voice from behind as another person came through the pouring rain. Naruto turned, and grinned as he say sasuke, before a frowned marred his features, and the other boy's words sank in. _

_"Heyy! don't call me that Teme!" sasuke "hned" before sitting down, but the was somthing in his eyes. he looked away from naruto, and looked at the man behind the counter, giving his order. Naruto turned back to his own ramen, slipping happily. He finished it quickly, and payed, not wonting to be around any one at the moment. He wasn't sure if he could fake it. Not now. . ._

Don't shut me out

_Sasuke loooked at him as Naruto rose, raising an eyebrow. "where are you going? and here i thought i would treat." he said, his voice cool, but there was somthing off. there was somthing wrong with naruto, and he knew it._

_Naruto grinned at him. "don't let your fangirls here that. they'd come running." he said, chuckling as he stepped away from the stand, and out into the rain. "naa, maybe some other time." he said, raising his hand, his back torwards Sasuke, and he walked off. _

_The rain hit him, taking away the slight warmth that he had had. taking away himself. it felt as through this rain was for him. carrying all the anger, and hate that the villagers had for him. he turned a corner, turning into a alley, and dtood there, his back to the exit. _

_He felt them then, there heated gaze on him, and he did nothing as he was pushed roughly into the wall._

Does anyone around me feel the same  
Put your fist up and vent your pain  
Does anyone around me feel the same  
Put your fist up and vent your pain  
Does anyone around me feel the same  
Put your fist up and vent your pain  
Does anyone around me feel the same  
Put your fist up and vent your pain

_Naruto DID nothing. He FELT nothing. He WAS nothing. and he knew this as the blood ran from his mouth, his head, and basicly every where else. he didn't rise to get out of the rain. to go and dress his wounds. he layed there, proped up on a wall, lisening to the rain fall. god, he hated the rain. he coughed, before his breath went back to its slight gasp. he guessed that they had broken some of his ribs, but it wasn't the first time. he sighed, closing his eyes. he felt eyes on him again, and he sighed. _

_"come, do want you wont, and leave." _

Take Me  
Don't Break Me

_soft lips desended on his own, and his eyes shot open, catching dark hair, and pale skin. he gasped, his mouth opening slightly, but that was all the other need, to rade his mouth. his eyes closed again, and he attacked the other, with as much passion._

_ the other pulled back after a while, gasping for his own breath, as blue eyes met black. "why?" was all Naruto could manage, before he was pulled (carefully) into the others embrass. _

_"because your an idiot. because your specail. because your so brave . . . and just because your beatiful." Sasuke whipered, pulling back to kiss Naruto again. but this time it was soft. it was filled with yearning. this time it spoke three words that both teens needed, but three words that filled an empty space in a blond hero's heart. _

_i love you. _

wow. that was weird. . . didn't mean for it to go like that. . . kinda ripped off the ending from blood and chocolate, but its all good!

please review!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. if you could only see

A/N: Ok, chapter two! Yay! . . . Ok, so people know, this is going to probably be the last chapter to this story, but I'm planning on writing a mpreg sequel! ewwwwwwww! I just have to get a better hold on my other story :sigh: If any body has any idea's of what they want to happen in the sequel to this story, or the next chapter of Red Blood for Blue Eyes, just let me know. Also, this is my first attempt at fluff . . . great. . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anybody or thing close to that name, neither do I own If Only You Could See by Tonic.

---------------------------------------

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see _

_How blue her eyes can be _

_When she says  
when she says she loves me_  
------------------------------------

Sasuke stepped out of the store, the bags in his arms a little heavy from all the stuff he had bought. The stores doors closed instantly behind him before he started his walk home, his Ipod blaring Tonic in his ears. He glared at anybody who crossed his line of view, his memories from the three days before still in his mind, making him spiteful to the villagers who had hurt the one he loved the most. The bags he had were full of bandages, and instant ramen cups, Naruto refusing to leave Sasuke's house before he was completely healed. Well, it was actually Sasuke who refused to let Naruto leave, but Naruto hadn't really put up that much of a fight.

For a moment a smirk crossed Sasuke's face at the thought of his blonde at his home, but it was wiped off his face as something collided into the front of him. He cursed, spinning around, and grabbing the shoulder of the sobbing pink haired thing. His eyes closed as he felt pain in his backside as he landed on his butt.

"Ow! God damn it." He yelled, opening his dark eyes to glare at the crying girl that was in his arms. "Sakura! What the hell!" said girl clung to his neck sobbing her eyes out in his shoulder. He glared harder at the girl, feeling no pity towards her as he felt her tears wet his shirt. He growled at her.

"Sas-sasuke!" she chocked out, her voice muffled. He growled again, his chest vibrating against her, making her shudder. In any normal point in time, she would have been happy, would have turned to putty at her loves closeness, but with the rumors that were going around. With what she had heard . . . she sobbed harder. He tears stopped as shock ran through her body as she gasped, landing on her butt as Sasuke stood up, dusting himself off, and picking up his shopping bags, pissed when he saw some off the stuff had fallen out.

He turned to leave, but Sakura grabbed his arm with both of her hands, looking up at him in a way that she knew would make most guys want to comfort her. Sasuke just yanked on his arm, but Sakura's grip was death like.

-------------------------------

_Well you got your reasons  
And you got your lies  
And you got your manipulations  
They cut me down to size  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't_  
-------------------------------------

"Sasuke." She sniffled in what she assumed was a flirtatious kind of way, before giving him sad, doe eyes. "I heard the most horrible thing! My poor Sasuke." She said, hugging him to her, and petting his head in a comforting sort of way. Sasuke pulled away, giving her a disgusted look.

"Get the hell off Haruno!" sasuke demanded, loseing his pationce with the girl. "and since when the hell have I been yours! I'll never be yours!" he said, turning his back to her. She sobbed again, runing into his back, and clutching the sides of his shirt.

"it's ok sasuke!" she cooed, rubbing her cheeck against his back, making him want to rip her face off. "I know those disgusting rumors about you and that disgusting demon-" she never finished her words, sasuke grabing her throat tightly, his bags falling to the ground a secound time.

"watch your tongue Haruno you stupid bitch!" he hissed, watching fear, and anger come over her face. "never talk about him like that! Never talk about him at all!" he said, yelling the last part in her face, before letting her go, her hands rubbing where his hands had been.

Sasuke had never gotten use to her touchy feelyness that had increased over the years. She just never seemed to get the hint that he didn't like her, not even in a slightly friendly way. On the contray, he hated her for all she was worth, and more.

She didn't reach for him again, but narrowed her eyes instead, starring at him, with a mixture of lust, obsession, and anger. For all the brains she had, fear had already fled away, leaving her unrestrained. "but I love you!" she growled at him. "that disgusting fox doesn't even love you like I do! And now with this rumor, he'll ruin your reputaion!" she shouted at him, standing up. She had known of the Uchiha's crush on the fox host, but she denied the belief that it was ever more then that. She believed that her sasuke would love her, and only her.

"shut up you shallow whore!" he screamed in her face, his eyes bleeding red.

-----------------------------------------------

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see _

_How blue her eyes can be _

_When she says  
when she says she loves me _  
--------------------------------

Sakura stared at Sasuke, eyes wide that he had spoken to her like that.

"How the hell can you speak of love? You're a shallow bitch who doesn't even know the first thing about love!" he said, slapping her in the face before picking his bags back up, and walking away, this time not being stopped. Sakura glared at his back, but not truly at him, but at the hideous fox that had seduced her beloved Sasuke. Yes, he didn't know what he was doing. Naruto had tricked him, revenge for never loving him when they were kids.

She laughed crazily by herself on the bridge that the fight had broken out on, her hand gripping the red mark on her face, her eyes wide and wild. She would get her Sasuke back! Oh, yes she would. . .

--------------------------------

_Seems the road less traveled  
Show's happiness unraveled  
And you got to take a little dirt  
To keep what you love  
That's what you gotta do  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can_  
---------------------------------

Sasuke stopped for a second, a couple of feet before his house, a soft smi-smirk breaking out across his face. Uchiha's don't smile, they smirk. But even so, it was so close that you would have thought it was a smile. He looked around, his smirk vanishing, glaring at anything, but his feet still rushed to his house, not listening to his brain to walk. His keys jingled as he got them out of his pocket, unlocking the door, and closing it behind him.

He was already distracted, this time a smile on his lips as he saw the bundled blonde sleeping by the door. There was a bandage around his forehead, under his golden bangs, and another around the inside of his palm, the hand peeking out through the sheets. The normal shiny and bright blue eyes were closed; his lips open slightly to let his light breaths out, and in.

Sasuke kneeled before the boy, planting a light kiss to the blonde's forehead, before picking him up bridal style, and carrying him to the master bedroom of the house. He laid the boy down, tucking him in before lying beside him on top of the sheets.

He played with his hair a bit, ringing the short strains of gold around his fingers, content to just listen to the purring that escaped the boy beside him. He sighed softly, getting back up with restraint that could only come from the real world, and walked back to the door of the room, offering a small smile at the whimper and pout that had formed on lips that he knew where as soft and kissable as they looked. Back down stairs he claimed the bags that had been forgotten by the door, making his way to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_  
--------------------------------

Sasuke starred out the window that was above his sink, the whistle of the kettle unheard by his deaf ears. The sky was dressed in hues of oranges and pinks, the sun saying its last farewells before letting the moon take over so it could rest and be ready for another day. In the opposite direction, you could already see the faint whiteness that would clear the sky before the black of night came make it's to claim.

Black eyes blinked, as they came back from there hidden world, and he moved over, a pale hand reaching for the handle of the kettle, but a tan one covered his when he clasped it, making him shiver. He looked up to meet dazzling blue eyes that sparkled with an intensity that made the stars look like mere candle light, dull, and dim.

The blonde smiled, nuzzling his dark haired lover's shoulder, bringing the two closer so that his free hand was wrapped around his wrist and sighed contently. The bandage around his forehead was removed, and also the one around his hand but his ribs had yet to heal fully, making them sore, and him cautious around them. A muffled yawn escaped his lips, his hair messy from the long nap he had just woken up from, but what finally broke the spell was when a fainted snore caressed Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke shrugged, but the boy made no move, making him blink at the man on his shoulder. His free hand came to rest on the hand around his waist, gripping it gently.

"Naruto. Oi, Naruto." He said, his voice rising as the seen sank in. "Naruto wake up!" he said, but the blonde only shifted his weight unexpectedly making Sasuke fall back. He let go of the of the hand on his waist, so he could grab the edge of the counter, growling slightly, the kettle still in his other hand, and his heavy lover basically draped over his shoulder.

"Damn it Naruto wake up!" he shouted, kicking the Naruto in the shine, startling him awake.

"What the hell-"Naruto managed, but he had pushed away from Sasuke. Their legs having been slightly tangled, Naruto pulled out Sasuke foot, and Sasuke, their only support, fell back, pulling with him, Naruto and pot of boiling what.

To say the least, Sasuke was glad he had bought extra bandages, and Tylenol, for his now burned hand and bleeding head ach from a pair of lungs that he almost wished the other didn't have. Well, at least when he wasn't screaming his name. . .

---------------------------------

_Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can  
If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about or love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see _

_How blue her eyes can be _

_When she says  
when she says she loves me _

ok, so thats done. . . that took me forever! and i don't think this is fluff. . . oh well! please review or i'm going to be sad, and i'm already sad being sick!


End file.
